Without You, I'm Nothing
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: OC Jordyn Molinaro recently lost her mother to breast cancer. Every one of her friends have been pushed away and Jordyn feels like she has no one. That is, until Randy comforts her and lets her know she isn't alone. Short story for WWE'sFinestDiva2012
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. Like I said, school has been a pain in the arse!**

_Chapter 1_

Jordyn makes her way back to the divas' locker room. She just lost a match to the resident crazy chick AJ. That match was probably one of the hardest matches she's competed in, not to mention the longest. AJ sure would do anything to keep her title.

Jordyn runs a hair through her long light brown hair. It's been a tough night and she can feel the tears already coming out. She's not crying over the fact that she's lost to AJ but due to the fact that her mother just recently passed. Her mom lost a long and hard battle to breast cancer. Every since then, Jordyn has been distant from all er friends. Kaitlyn, Layla and Naomi have all tried to get her to get out more but she just hasn't been feeling it.

She sighs as she goes into the locker room. "Can you ladies give me a minute?" She says to Aksana and Tamina who are both chattering away. They look up at her and leave the room without a word.

She slides her elbow pad off and throws it across the room. "Ugh!" She groans. She runs both hands through her hair. "Why!" She screams out loud. Maybe she should leave the WWE. Quit this life and forget everyone here. Start fresh somewhere else. "Why, why, why!" She repeats this over and over until the tears are pouring from her eyes. "Mom." She slides her back down the wall and erupts with tears. She pulls her knees close and cries. This wouldn't be the first time this has happened.

There's a knock at the door. "Go away!" Jordyn shouts through her tears.

"Jordyn is that you?" A deep voice asks from the outside.

"Go away Randy."

Jordyn sees the doorknob turn and she slowly gets up. "I told you to go!" She spats as approaches him. "Go away, go away, go away." She hits him repeatedly on the chest.

He looks at her with complete worry in his eyes. "Jordyn." He says quietly and pulls her close to him. She cries into his shirt, clutching onto him hard. He frowns and strokes her head. She always manged to be so strong around him. He knew she was very close with her mom but she never really showed hurt. He tried to get her to talk to him, open up a bit but she never did. She would always push him away and say she was fine. Clearly she isn't.

"Things will get better." He says quietly.

She looks up at with watery eyes. "They wont."

"No listen," he takes her face in his hands, "give things time okay? Things aren't goin to be fine right now. That's okay. It's okay to mad, sad and even angry. I'm here for you Jordyn Molinaro and I want you to always not that." He wipes the remains of her tears.

Jordyn looks into his eyes. Why has she pushed Randy away. He's tried so many times to listen to her and be that shoulder to cry on. She lied and told him she was fine when she never was.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks at Randy. "Thank you." She says in almost a whisper.

"I'm here whenever you need me. Remember that." He kisses her on the cheek and gives her another tight hug.

* * *

"Hey girl!" Naomi waves her over to the table that she and Kaitlyn are sitting at. Naomi and Kaitlyn invited her out the next morning.

Jordyn smiles at two of her closest friends and walks over to the table and hugs them both before taking a seat. "I'm sorry I haven't really been around that much."

"Girl, you don't need to say sorry. We know you're going through a tough time." Naomi say, sympathetically.

"How are you feeling?" Kaitlyn asks with a hint of worry.

Jordyn sighs. "I honestly wasn't feeling good at all. I just wasn't feeling anything anymore but now," she pauses, "now I think I start to feel a bit better." She smiles.

Kaitlyn and Naomi both smile. "I'm glad." Kaitlyn says.

"So am I." Jordyn smiles. "So what have you ladies been up to?"

"Just hangin with our boos." Naomi smiles.

"And going over many storylines!" Kaitlyn adds.

"Like what?" Jordyn raises an eyebrow.

"Well the divas championship." Kaitlyn shrugs. "I don't have a clue what they're planning yet."

"I know AJ needs to lose that thing." Naomi waves her menu around.

"I second that." Jordyn giggles.

"We haven't seen that smile in so long." Kaitlyn looks at Jordyn with a smile, which cause all of them to smile even more.

"It's a great feeling too." Jordyn smiles even more.

"So back to this storyline," Naomi continues, "what they doing? Who's gonna take the title from her?"

Kaitlyn leans back in her seat. "Well it won't be me." She laughs. "I know that for sure. I think it'll be Natalya."

Naomi shrugs. "If we're speaking of who deserves I think me and you do." Naomi motions at Jordyn and herself.

"Really?" Jordyn smiles.

"Definitely girl! I think it's our time." Naomi winks.

"Let's order!" Kaitlyn picks up her menu. "I'm starved!"

**So maybe I'm shooting for about 1-3 or 4 chapters because it is a short story and I'm gonna try to stretch it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Jordyn smiles as she watches from the monitor backstage. She claps and cheers along with a small group of people as Randy cashes in his money in the bank briefcase on Daniel Bryan. He's not only getting a title but what he really deserves, a heel turn.

Jordyn squeals as Randy holds up the title, with a devilish grin on his face. Jordyn starts walking to gorilla so she'll be the first person he sees when he walks through the curtain.

She smiles as she makes it halfway there and sees him. She runs top speed and jumps onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Congrats," she giggles. "you did so amazing."

He chuckles, with the deepness in his voice going strong. "Of course I did babe."

She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "God you make such a fine champ. I am really proud of you."

He winks. "Time for your title opportunity."

She snorts and jumps down to her feet. "Yeah right but that's what everyone keeps saying."

"That's because you deserve it." He adjusts the title on his shoulder and puts his hand on the small of her back. "Honestly, you've improved so much and I think you deserve that title."

She smiles. "Really? You think I deserve the title?" He grins and nods. He then leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek. This makes her blush and look down at her feet.

He brushes her arm with her fingers. "See you later?"

She looks back up at him nervously. "Yeah." She nods and giggles. He kisses her on the cheek once more and walks away.

* * *

"Girl you betta get you some of that!" Naomi says as she munches on a nacho. Randy, Jordyn, Kaitlyn, Naomi, John, Sheamus, Jimmy and Jey all went out to celebrate Randy's win. "If you don't, someone else gonna snatch him up!"

"Oh no they won't!" Jordyn rolls her eyes and waves her fry around.

"I don't knoooooow." Kaitlyn says in a sing-song voice. "I hear a certain red head has an eye on him."

Jordyn snorts. "You mean Eva? Ha!" Jordyn laughs hard. "She's such a joke."

"Amen." Kaitlyn gives her a high-five.

"All I'm saying is, Randy is a good dude and he's right over there. There's obviously a spark so go get him." Naomi points out.

Jordyn sighs and looks at Kaitlyn for advice. Kaitlyn shrugs and takes a sip of her soda. Jordyn giggles a bit but shakes her head.

"He's been my friend and has been for a long time but I don't really know how to describe my feelings for him." Jordyn frowns.

"Hah so you do have feelings for him!" Naomi smiles.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Kaitlyn points out. Jordyn sticks her tongue out at her.

"Go talk to her fella." Sheamus encourages Randy.

"Yeah man go." Jey urges.

"You guys don't get it. I just can't go tell my friend I've had feelings for her like that. It'll ruin everything and she has a lot on her mind already."

Sheamus shakes his head. "You gotta take chances lad."

"Neva know unless you try." Jey shrugs.

"I don't know guys." Randy considers it.

Just then, Jordyn walks over. "Hey guys." Jey as Sheamus scramble away which causes Jordyn to give Randy a funny look.

He shrugs and chuckles himself. "Don't ask."

She giggles. "Oh I won't! I was just coming to tell you me and the girl are heading back now."

Randy frowns slightly. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, we're kind of tired and we wanna relax."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow." Jordyn smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

He squeezes her tight. "Be safe."

She smiles and pulls away, only being a couple of inches from his face. "Congrats again."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Jordyn smiles at she looks at Randy. It's been a few weeks and another pay-per-view is near. They're currently at the hotel's gym. "So, if I beat Bryan tonight and retain, wanna celebrate with me?"

Jordyn grins. "It plans on what you're doing."

He chuckles and gets off the treadmill, going over to her. "May I have some water?" She smiles and hands him a water bottle. "Thank you wonderful." This makes Jordyn blush. She's so lucky to have Randy as a friend.

"What happens if you don't win?" She smiles.

He grins. "I'll still celebrate."

She giggles at this. "Oh really?" She collects her things as they head back to their rooms.

"Yeah." He smiles. "Speaking of titles, we still need to get you a title shot."

"Psh if I earned it, they would've gave it to me."

"But you do deserve one. You've worked just as hard as anyone else." Randy counters.

Jordyn blushes. "You're really an awesome guy."

"So I've been told" He grins.

"Oh now you're being cocky!" She smiles.

He shrugs. "Haven't I always been?"

"Not to me you haven't." She winks at him.

* * *

Jordyn kicks her feet back and forth as she sits in the divas locker room with Naomi, Cameron, Aksana, Rosa and Nikki. Unfortunately Kaitlyn took time off due to the real backstage heat with AJ. Randy just retained the title and now the divas are preparing to watch yet another unsuccessful title Brie title match. Unsuccessful meaning Brie won't win.

Jordyn sighs. AJ's title reign is beyond boring and she wishes it were her that was out there challenging her. Nikki rolls her eyes. "If I had it my way, I'd be out there."

"Well you aren't." Rosa crosses her arms in which Nikki rolls her eyes in response.

A stagehand enters the room. "Jordyn you're wanted."

Jordyn raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" She turns to Cameron and Naomi who shrug.

"Follow me." The stagehand directs her out the room and over to gorilla.

"I-I don't get it." Jordyn shakes her head.

"Change in schedule, just go." He lightly shoves her through the curtain as her music hits. Jordyn furries her eyebrows but walks down the ramp anyway. She smiles and waves at all her fans and slaps their hands as she walks by.

AJ's music plays and Jordyn gets wide-eyed. Is this it? Is she finally getting her title shot? But how? How so fast? Someone had to recommend this match. Was it Randy? Naomi? Kaitlyn?

AJ is in the ring in a flash and the referee holds up the title. Yes, this is it! Her title shot. Her big moment. Jordyn smiles big but AJ develops a frown on her face. AJ screams and rushes at Jordyn. But Jordyn was too quick for her and sticke her foot out. AJ falls flat on her face so Jordyn jumps on her back and repeatedly slams her face into the mat. Jordyn grabs AJ up and throws her but holds on to her arm to pull her back into a clothesline. Jordyn kicks her and covers her for a one count. Jordyn groans and lifts AJ up but AJ elbows her twice in the stomach. AJ slaps Jordyn across the face and she stumbles back. AJ steps back and runs at Jordyn, hitting her with a cross body. AJ covers her but Jordyn kicks out at two. AJ screams and grabs Jordyn's hair.

You think you're taking my title?!" AJ screams. "You aren't taking anything from me barbie!" AJ pulls Jordyn over to the turnbuckle and slams her head repeatedly into it. The referee counts and pulls AJ away from her. AJ charges for Jordyn again but she moves and AJ flies at the turnbuckle instead. Jordyn grabs AJ's legs and slams her down. Jordyn pulls AJ towards the middle of the ring and gets her into a Boston crab. AJ manages to pull herself to the ropes.

AJ pulls herself more to the ropes and slides out of the ring. She holds her finger up, motioning for them to give her a minute. Jordyn baseball slides and knocks AJ down. The crowd cheers and she hypes them up. She grabs AJ up but AJ pushes her back into the barricade. AJ points and laughs and drives her knee into the side of Jordyn's head. The referee is now on the count of three so AJ slips back in the ring. She smiles and skips around while the ref counts Jordyn out.

Jordyn makes it back in the ring count of five. When she slides in, AJ immediately starts pounding away on her. AJ screams as the ref pulls her off. Jordyn yells and flies at AJ, taking her down to the mat and pounding away on her head. The crowd gets loud again and the referee struggles to control the two. When AJ gets up, Jordyn dropkicks her. She covers her for the pin and AJ kicks out just before three.

Jordyn sits up on her knees and runs a hand through her hair. She sighs and gets up but AJ dropkicks her knees and she falls down on them. AJ does the Shining Wizard but instead of covering her, she rolls out of the ring. AJ collects her belt and walks up the ramp. Jordyn sits up on and elbow and frowns. She's really walking away from a fight.

Jordyn then smiles when she sees Kaitlyn and Naomi appear on stage, blocking AJ from escaping. Jordyn didn't even know Kaitlyn was even here. AJ shakes her head and tries to plead with the two divas. She turns and dashes from towards the commentators tables. She crawls over the barricade but stops when Nikki blocks her path. "Get out of here irrelevant trick!" AJ yells at Nikki and dashes toward the opposite barricade.

When she turns around, she's slapped hard in the face and the title falls to the padded floor. Brie grabs her hair and throws her back into the ring. AJ faces the four divas who blocked her from escaping and screams at them. "No one cares about any of you! You came out here to get people to care about you!" She screams. "I'm the Divas Champion!" AJ eats her own words because as soon as she turns around, she's hit with the Black Widow.

"Oh my god!" Michael Cole shouts. "She's using the Black Widow against her!" Jordyn applies as much pressure as she can and smiles as she feels AJ drop to her knees. Soon the tapping of AJ's hand to the mat and the bell ringing becomes music to Jordyn's ears.

"And here's your winner and **new **Divas Champion, Jordyn!" Jordyn jumps up and in a flash, Kaitlyn, Naomi, Brie and Nikki are in the ring congratulating her.

"Nice finish." Kaitlyn winks and Jordyn hugs her tight.

"Brie, this was your title shot. What happened?" Jordyn looks at Brie.

"You totally deserve it." Brie smiles and Jordyn pulls her in for a hug.

Randy's music plays and all the divas turn to the stage. Randy walks out slowly with his title on his shoulder and a grin on his face. He gets into the ring and makes his way to Jordyn. "Congrats champ. Your mom would be so proud." Jordyn smiles and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. She feels the tears forming but forces them down. She pulls away and thanks Randy. He leans down and presses his lips softly against hers, which gains many cheers from the others in the ring and the entire arena. He pulls away and whispers in her ear. "Still up for that celebration?"

**Alright that's the end! I hope you liked it(:**


End file.
